With the advent of technology, visual media, and in particular television, has become the most widely used source of entertainment among the masses. Television network service providers make channels available to the viewers either by analog transmission or by digital transmission. The channels transmitted by the television network service providers are received by reception systems, such as television sets or set-top boxes, at the viewers' end. Each channel generally has a logo embedded within a transmission stream so that the viewers can identify the channel that they are viewing.
Conventional reception systems include various recognition schemes to achieve logo recognition for different purposes. In the conventional reception systems, in one example, the logo is recognized by a reception system to ascertain whether the logo is present in a transmitted video or not. If the reception system ascertains that the logo is absent, then it is assumed that the transmission has been disrupted, for example, because of one or more advertisements. Further, a recording system associated with the reception system may be configured to interrupt recording of the transmitted video for the duration when the logo is absent in the transmitted video.
The conventionally used recognition schemes are usually based on template matching techniques in which all the pixels in a frame of the transmitted video are compared with the corresponding pixels of a plurality of previously stored templates. In few other conventional schemes, the pixels lying in a region of interest (ROI) are compared with a plurality of previously stored templates. Such conventional schemes of logo recognition do not consider the effects of transparent background of the logos and non-static pixels in the ROI in certain channels.